1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a power control apparatus and a power control method, and more particularly to a power control apparatus and a power control method for reducing power consumption of electric apparatuses in conformity with electric rate which varies with time zones.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Presently, an electric power system has been designed to produce power about 10% greater than power to be used actually. This power is designed to meet maximum power consumption for securing power in advance in preparation for a case the power is used greater than the design. Consequently, the present electric power system requires not only fuel, but also various power generating facilities, additionally. And, since there has been much waste of electricity, the electric power system has poor energy efficiency, and increased emission of carbon dioxide in a process of burning coal, petroleum, or gas.
If the electricity may be produced exactly as much as required, or the electricity may be used to meet a produced quantity, the electricity will be used more efficiently while preventing global warming from taking place. A smart grid is a technology in which an electric power network is combined with an information communication technology to make power consumption, supply, and even a state of power line known for maximizing energy efficiency.
The smart gird enables real time exchange of information between consumers and an electric power company by combining information communication technology, such as Zigbee and power line communication, with the electric power network, enabling the consumer to use the electricity when the electric rate is low, and also to put the electric apparatuses into operation automatically in a time zone in which the electric rate is low.
In this case, since the electric power company may make real time grasp of the present power consumption in a position of an electric power producer, the electric power company may make flexible control of a power supply rate. The electric power company may make flexible management in which maximum wattage is not maintained in a time zone when use of power is low, surplus power is used for pumped-storage power generation to reduce waste of electricity, and electricity is stored to supply the electricity at a time zone when use of the power is great. Moreover, failure of the electric power network caused by overload may be prevented.
In conclusion, the smart grid is a system which manages all things through which electricity flows, starting from electric products, such as a TV set, a refrigerator, and so on used domestically, even to industrial equipment running in factories, in a bundle, efficiently. The smart grid enables the user to make real time notice of electric rate the user used at anywhere, such as home, office and factory, and to use the electricity while avoiding a time zone in which the electric rate is high.